


Wicked but its NicoleTV quotes

by orphan_account



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Meme, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bruh this is just pure crack, no summary needed.Periodt!
Kudos: 2





	1. Waking up everyday...

Elphaba,crying: it's hard...waking everyday...

Nessa: ....

Elphaba: and still being fucking ugly! Like that shit get old!

Nessa: .....

Elphaba: why my glowup keep passing me!


	2. I look like I call corporate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen! Nessa

Nessa: somebody!..somebody said..

Elphaba: *staring*

Nessa: *punches hands together*

Nessa: I look like I call corporate!

Elphaba: *silent*

Nessa: they said "Grandma? Is that you?!"

Nessa: Block! Delete! The fuck!?

Elphaba:

Elphaba: I mean are they wrong?


	3. If being ugly was a crime.

Madame Morrible: if bring ugly is a crime...

*looks in mirror*

Madame Morrible: I'm doing life.


End file.
